


A Rather Rude Awakening

by HiddenDirector



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirector/pseuds/HiddenDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite wakes up to find that Deathmask has been cursed by Mu... again. This time, the punishment is so adorable he can't help but take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamapon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kamapon).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Saint Seiya, so please don’t sue me. It’s owned by Masami Kurumada.
> 
> Note: This was written as a present to Kamapon over at DeviantART, who is a wonderful Saint Seiya fanartist, as well as artist in general. It’s based on a fanart she drew as a present for DarkEde called Yum. So yes, this is a fanfic that’s a present based on a fanart that was a present for someone else. Life’s kinda weird like that, isn’t it?  
> Note 2: This has a bit of Lime content at the end, that means there’s more than implication that sex happens, but it’s nothing graphic. Just couldn’t round out a Deathmask/Aphrodite fanfic without having something mildly raunchy, lol.

“Pssst…”

“Mmmmf…”

“’Dite…!”

“Mmm…”

“Wake up!”

“Someone better be on fire…” the Gold Saint of Pisces finally growled, lifting his head off his pillow. He wasn’t sure who was calling him, or why, but at the moment he didn’t care. It couldn’t have possibly been one of the other Golds. They knew better than to wake him after no less than 7 hours of beauty sleep. Any less would be unhealthy… for them.

“No fires, but…” The voice speaking to him was tiny. A little squeaky, even. Unless Mu’s pet student got ahold of helium again, he couldn’t fathom who could be waking him up in the middle of the night.

So Aphrodite sat up groggily, rubbing his delicately featured face and blinking into the darkness. He didn’t see anyone. “Okay, this isn’t funny. It’s going to be less funny when I make sure you won’t ever sleep without fearing for your life. _Ever_.”

The little voice spoke without fear of his wrath. This wasn’t normal, frankly. “Get off it, ‘Dite. I’m having a really bad night.”

Only one person had the audacity to speak to him like that. And now that he _did_ speak again, the Pisces Saint could finally pinpoint where the voice was coming from. But… it couldn’t be… could it?

Aphrodite leaned down, squinting at a tiny little figure on his bed stand. “…Deathmask?” he sounded surprised, amused, and… to the chibi glaring up at him’s dismay… strangely delighted.

“Don’t even think about laughing!” Chibi-Deathmask snapped at him.

“But you’re…”

“Don’t…!”

“…absolutely _adorable_!”

“Aphrodite! Woah…!” Before Deathmask could object further, the other Gold Saint had plucked him up by the back of his shirt, holding him up to eye-level.

“By Athena, you are positively precious! And delightfully bite-sized! How in the world did this happen?”

“Ask Mu and his little brat! You can thank them!” the tiny man huffed, crossing his stubby arms across his chest.

“Were you teasing them against your better judgment again?”

“Don’t condescend me, I’m pissed enough already!”

Aphrodite chuckled and leaned back against his pillow, half-sitting up in the bed, and setting the tiny creature down on his bare abdomen. He never slept with bedclothes, as he believed it was a crime against humanity to have to cover himself when not among polite company. “Poor little Death-chan. Forced into the humiliation of being made cutesy,” he poked Deathmask’s tiny stomach with a delicately manicured nail. “What in the world made you think to come all the way up _here_ first thing?”

“Because no one else would ever let me live it down!”

“And what makes you think _I_ would?”

Deathmask glowered at him a moment, before lowering his squeaky voice. “Because if you do, I’ll make it worth your while when I’m back to being full-sized, if you know what I mean.”

“Pffffffffffffft…” Aphrodite had to cover his face with both hands to keep from bursting from the force of the guffaw that left his perfectly pink lips.

“What’s so funny?!” the tiny Saint demanded.

“Please…!” the Pisces Saint managed between uncontrollable giggles. “Please, don’t… Hahaha! …don’t try to be sexy! It’s too… too much!”

Deathmask made a frustrated sound and plopped down on his little tush, waiting for the laughter that shook his current sitting place like an earthquake to finally subside.

When Aphrodite finally calmed, he wiped a tear from his eye, not daring to look back down at the miniscule human for the risk that he would start laughing again. “You didn’t answer my question. Why in the world did you come all the way up here of all places?”

“I need your help convincing Mu to turn me back!”

“Come now, my dear, you know I’m the _last_ person you’d want to ask _Mu_ anything. He’s never made the fact that he’s not particularly fond of me a secret. What in the name of Athena did you _do_ to cause him to turn you into… this?”

“I may have kind of sort of… you know… threatened his pet apprentice…”

“ _Again_?”

“He was asking for it!”

“That’s what you said the last three times! You’re lucky he hasn’t turned to more drastic measures at this point!”

“He wouldn’t do any real damage, it’s not in his nature,” Deathmask pointed out.

“You’re perfectly right, my fun-sized little cutie, and neither is it in his nature to cause something like this and make it permanent. My bet is it will wear off before long.”

“And what am I supposed to do until then?”

Aphrodite finally looked back down at the chibi, a devious smile spreading across his gorgeous face.

“…’Dite… why are you looking at me like that…?”

 

()()()()()

 

Aphrodite leaned back and admired his work. Not bad for something he came up with on the fly, if he did say so himself.

“’Dite? I hate you _so much_ right now.”

The Pisces Saint ignored the squeaky objection, clapping his hands together delightedly. “Oh, I haven’t had this much fun since I was a child! What do you think?”

Deathmask looked in the mirror the other Saint held up next to him and sputtered. He knew it was humiliating. He hadn’t fathomed how much so until he saw it. The powder blue dress, the blond wig, the carefully applied makeup, all of which took skill and patience to manage while Aphrodite’s quarry was struggling and fighting him the whole way. Deathmask even bit him at one point, much to the full-sized Saint’s displeasure.

“This is an atrocity!” Deathmask struggled against the string that bound his teeny hands and feet. It was all Aphrodite could do to make him stop wiping the makeup off. “When I’m back to my normal size, I’m going to make you regret this! They won’t find all the pieces!”

“Oh, darling, don’t be silly,” Aphrodite rummaged through a drawer with his back to the little man. “It’s just a little fun. No one ever has to know!” He finally emerged, turning back to the little man with a grin and a camera. “Well, except me, of course. I’m going to make sure I can remember you like this for the rest of my life. Smile!”

“Aphrodite, don’t you-!”

(SNAP!)

 

()()()()()

 

“Can you let me go now?”

“Nope.”

“I would rather beg to Mu to turn me back than stand much more of this travesty.”

“I know. Still not letting you go.”

“Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?”

Aphrodite stopped a moment, staring incredulously at the chibi Saint on the table in front of him. “Do you really want me to list it all? Because we’d be here all night.”

“If it will stop you from doing this, then by all means!”

“Hmm… no. This is more fun.”

“Dammit, ‘Dite!”

The powder-blue haired Saint giggled and reached over, adjusting the teddy bear sitting at the little make-shift table he’d set up. Deathmask was tied to a chair with more string next to the bear, with a Transformer wearing a pink hat and what was probably a Barbie apron on his other side, and a My Little Pony across from him. He would have questioned why Aphrodite had such toys in his room, not to mention the doll-sized tea-set on the table he was forced to sit at, but he was more concerned with why he was forcing the Cancer Saint to endure being a part of it.

“I swear to Athena, ‘Dite, if you don’t let me go this instant, I will make you pay!”

“If you haven’t noticed, the fourteenth threat is just as ineffective on me as the first thirteen were. And we’ll be done soon.” As if on cue, Aphrodite let out a loud yawn, stretching and reminding himself that he had been awoken by this tiny intruder. “One last picture and then we’ll be off to bed,” he promised.

“ _Please_ , Aphrodite! Come on, you’re actually making me say the ‘P’ word! This is too much, what if someone finds those pictures?”

“No one will see them, I promise, Masky.”

“It would be guaranteed if you didn’t-!”

(SNAP!)

 

()()()()()

 

Deathmask long since gave up struggling at this point. The delicate fingers of the sleeping Gold Saint closed around him were like a vice in his current chibified form. Aphrodite hadn’t even taken him out of the dress and wig; still keeping him tied up in his string binds to make sure he didn’t get away.

“Mmm…” said Gold Saint moaned in his sleep, tightening his grip and bringing it closer to his bare chest, snuggling against his pillow in his light slumber.

Deathmask finally just sighed, closing his own eyes and trying to get some sleep in his well-manicured prison. “You’re so freaking lucky you’re pretty…”

 

()()()()()

 

Aphrodite stirred and snuggled against the warmth next to him as he slowly began to awaken. Wait, warmth? He didn’t remember going to sleep with anyone…

He opened an eye and took a moment to focus on his bed partner. Deathmask was in the bed, covered in now smeared make up. Aphrodite was lying on top of his broad chest. Oh, that was right. Mu had chibified him. It wasn’t a very potent spell, obviously, as it had already worn off. Not that the Pisces Saint was particularly complaining, as he had had his fun already and rather liked the full-sized Deathmask, complete with all of his full-sized… attachments.

There was still time for one last little bit of fun, however, as he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to capture Deathmask, in his full intimidating glory, wearing makeup on film. So he carefully reached over the other Saint to his dresser where the camera lay on top. Just as he was pulling his arm back in with the device, a hand grabbed his wrist causing him to jump.

“I don’t think so,” Deathmask growled into his ear, his other arm securely locked around his waist to make sure he couldn’t escape. “I’ll take that…”

“Hey, that’s mine!” the Pisces Saint complained as the camera was pulled out of his grasp. “No!” He was helpless to stop it as it flew effortlessly across the room, making a satisfying crashing noise against the wall. “That’s not easy to replace, you know! You could have just deleted the pictures off of the… oh!”

The now full-sized Cancer Saint grinned as his partner stopped complaining due to the hand that was now massaging his buttocks. He was satisfied when the other Saint relaxed almost instantly, snuggling into him with a moan. Deathmask reached into the dresser, pulling out the first garment he found and wiping at the make-up still covering his face with it.

“Deathmask, that’s my favorite… nnnn…” The protest was cut off again as the hand on his ass moved down his thigh, massaging the inside. He almost forgot how well Deathmask could make on any promise to reward him. Though right now he was using it less as reward and more as torture. He could do nothing but watch helplessly as the blouse, surely irreversibly stained by now, was tossed haphazardly on the floor. “Bastard…” he moaned out.

“Look who’s talking,” Deathmask raised an eyebrow, using his now free hand to tilt the Pisces Saint’s pouting lips up towards his. “I’m just making sure this doesn’t happen again. When I want help, I want it unquestionably and without your little games.”

“Please,” Aphrodite huffed, trying to look aloof but unable to ignore the hand still massaging his lower half. “You wouldn’t like me anywhere near as much as you do if I wasn’t as devious as you are. And you would have taken just as much advantage of me as I did you if the roles had been reversed.”

Deathmask shrugged. “True. But that’s me. Now…” he rolled them over so that the other Saint was underneath him, pulling his other hand out from underneath and stroking a soft, pale cheek affectionately with his knuckles. No matter how much of a bitch Aphrodite liked to act like, the Cancer Saint could just never stay mad at him. “I believe I promised you a reward if you didn’t tell anyone about this little debacle…”

Aphrodite moaned at the feel of naked flesh pressing against naked flesh, biting his bottom lip. “It’s about damn time…” He couldn’t help but add, despite the pleasure coursing through him, “And you’re still buying me a new camera.”

“Oh, shut up…”

 

**_FIN_ **


End file.
